


Panic! Snippets!!!!!

by Targa365



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: This is a bunch of panic fics I'll probably never finish nor write. I'm just dumping them here, because maybe, one day, I'll decide to finish them.It's a mix of a bunch of ships and band members (both post and pre split).Enjoy of you want, I'm not expecting much. 😂
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie/Jon Walker, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Jon Walker, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Kudos: 1





	1. Ryan Ross Internet Therapist

JWalk:  
Are you online?

GRyanRoss3:  
Hey Jon what's up?

JWalk:  
I dunno, today wasn't even bad

GRyanRoss3:  
Are you worrying about anything?

JWalk:  
Tonight. That's when it's worse

GRyanRoss3:  
Do you want to talk about that?

JWalk:  
Not really

GRyanRoss3:  
Ok. Did anything else happen today?

JWalk:  
I passed the exam I took last month

GRyanRoss3:  
That's brilliant

JWalk:  
I just didn't feel excited

GRyanRoss3:  
It's ok to feel that way. Is there a reason you didn't feel excited?

JWalk:  
Depression maybe?

GRyanRoss3:  
I'm only trying to help

JWalk:  
Ok, in sorry, I just don't want to think about it if I'm being honest

GRyanRoss3:  
Have you been on a walk?

JWalk  
No

GRyanRoss3:  
Go on a walk, dont listen to music, just take everything around you in. You'll start to feel better okay? And if that doesn't make you feel better, have a shower, or eat a fruit salad

JWalk:  
Ok Ryan.

JWalk:  
Thank you


	2. Ryan/Spencer - Vampires

Ryan grunts as they throw him into the cell. His breath is ragged and laboured, and every inch of him feels cracked.

"Good luck," one of them sneers, "nobody survives the blue eyed beast."

Ryan can't help it and lets out a sob.

The concrete is cold, pressed against his cheek. He knows the gang are watching through the metal bars of the door, their chuckling a tell tale sign. They can't wait to watch poor, helpless Ryan get shredded to pieces, and drained by his oldest friend.

Suddenly, there is a rattle of chains, and a low hiss. Ryan lifts his blooded head, and can see a figure emerging from the shadows, and into the dimmed light.

Spencer was a good friend of Ryan's. They did everything together. That was until Spencer got snatched by the gang, and turned into a killing machine. News of his disappearance spread fast, and the best officers were sent on the case. None of the officers ever returned, and rumours were started, each as gory as the last.

Ryan was captured by the gang only an hour ago, and now he is going to die. In the hands of his best friend.

"Here we go our beautiful beast, and gift for you. A glorious snack."

More dark chuckles echoed the cell, and the figure comes closer. Ryan can see his wrists are shackled, and his neck also possesses a thick metal collar. His fangs are shiny, and chin stained with blood. His hair is shaggy, filthy and overgrown. His skin pale pale pale, and his eyes. Oh lord, his eyes, are still bright blue, but glazed over and haunted. Ryan hopes there is still a hint of life left.

Spencer shuffles closer, hands picking up Ryan's head from the ground. Ryan whimpers and Spencer's cold fingertips press gently against his cheek, thumb swiping over an open cut. 

This is the end, he thinks.

Spencer hums under his breath, and looks up and the gang, who are all still huddled behind the bars.

"You thought," he laughs through a hiss, "you fools thought I would forget."

The gang aren't laughing anymore.

"I would never forget Ryan."

Ryan squeezes his eyes shut, as Spencer lunges toward the door, only to be pulled back by the chains around his wrists.

The leader laughs.

"You have killed more people than any of us combined. This should be easy for you, young beast."

Spencer growls. "This isn't who I am!"

"Too late. If the boy isn't dead by morning, then you will be. No need to get all sympathetic now."

Spencer screams and pulls at the chains. Ryan watches with wide eyes as his right arm abruptly breaks free, shattering the shackle. Spencer roars again, and pulls at the chain around his left arm with every bit of strength he has. 

Spencer is free, and lunges at the door, pulling it off its hinges with ease. The gang have little time to run, before Spencer grabs the leader and sinks his teeth into his neck.

The leader struggles, clawing at Spencer's back, but his effort isn't enough, and suddenly he falls limp in the vampires arms. Spencer drops the body and reaches towards his neck, ripping off the collar which reveals a ring of dried blood.

"Spencer." Ryan whispers. "You're okay."

The younger man turns towards Ryan, and gently helps him sit up. Ryan is shaking as he looks into Spencer's eyes, and lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, when Spencer pulls him into a hug.

"We need to get out of here." Spencer mumbles.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asks.

Spencer just shakes his head, and pulls Ryan up. 

They need to get out of here and fast. He just hopes Spencer knows what he's doing.


	3. Be Alive

"How much longer?" Begged the small boy next to Ryan.

"Not much longer now Spencer. Just a few more steps." Ryan assured him.

Ryan and his six year old nephew had been walking for days. They left Camp Progress, after it fell under a violent attack. Ryan tries to forget the thick smoke that burned his eyes, and the heavy bricks that fell on his torso. It was only a few, and his chest is only bruised. He tries to forget the sheer panic he felt when he couldn't see Spencer under the rubble. He tries to forget the dust that filled his weakened lungs as he yelled the young boys name. He tries to forget the blood running down his temple and the stinging in his legs and-

"How many steps?"

Ryan snaps out of his haze, and stares down at his nephew. Blue eyes gaze back with curiosity.

"A hundred steps."

Spencer laughs, and Ryan remembers the relief he felt when a young woman started shouting for him. The relief he felt when she passed a crying Spencer into his arms. The relief he felt when Spencer hugged him tight. The relief he felt when Spencer wasn't harmed. The happiness he saw in the young woman's eyes.

"That's not a few steps Ryan. That's loads of steps!"

Ryan snorts.

"Okay then, only one hundred steps to go."

"I can't count that far!" The small boy protests. 

Under their feet is dirt. Only dirt. Ryan is pretty sure there used to be a road here. A road divided by white lines and the occasional drain or cat eye lights. If he shuffles his feet he would probably see the cracks of the road, or maybe even tire marks. Looking ahead he sees nothing. Of course there are many things, but nothing remains. It's just an empty void of what used to be.

"We can count together." At this reply Spencer nods.

Slowly, they counted their steps. Ryan tried to ignore the bile settling in his throat when he hears distant cries fade away and sees smoke cease to rise.

Spencer doesn't seem to hear it, and if he does, he ignores it. He's so young, yet his maturity is that of an older boy. He is aware of what is going on around him and sometimes Ryan wishes he wasn't. Spencer still holds the charm of a young child. The voice. The giggle. The energy. But he understands that can't play, or mess around or get in trouble. He must stay with Uncle Ryan.

They get to number seventy three (although Spencer stumbled on a few numbers) when Ryan hears a shout.

Spencer does too.

Looking over his shoulder Ryan sees a pudgy man running over, arms waving in an attempt at balance as he stumbles on broken bricks. Upon closer inspection, Ryan can see the man has a pair of broken glasses perched on his nose, but the stranger doesn't seem to notice the crack running straight through the middle of the left lens. Maybe he does. It's not like there are any opticians to get a new pair.

"Wait!" The stranger yells, staggering slightly. Spencer shifts closer to Ryan, as though scared. He probably is. Upon instinct Ryan lifts him onto his hip and allows the small boy to curl into him.

The Man gets closer and he doesn't appear to be a threat. His clothes are all too big to him, and he looks like he might drown in his huge leather jacket. But his face is friendly.

As soon as he reaches Ryan and Spencer, he tries to catch his breath.

"Gimme a minute." He chuckles. "I'm Patrick. Hi. I saw you earlier in the distance, and now I'm here." He laughs again quietly, still out of breathe. "Look...this may sound crazy 'cos you don't...really know me...but do you have a place...to stay...cos I do...well...me and my clan. It's not really a clam...I mean clan...Joe found the place...it's just...you look lost."

Ryan couldn't help but stare at Patrick with amazement and disgust. His face was also smudged in dirt, although Ryan couldn't have looked much better. Spencer certainly didn't.

"Where do you stay then?" Ryan questioned.

"Thirty minute walk that way." Patrick replied, pointing at a forty five degree angle, clockwise from where they were standing.

Spencer looked up at Ryan. Ryan could see Spencer was exhausted and tired. He was also hurt but not badly at all. He had no reason to trust this stranger Patrick, yet he had no reason not to. They needed somewhere desperately to stay and if that meant with this short, possibly asthmatic man, his hunter dude Joe and their clan...then that would be it. Maybe they would be safe for the time being, and Spencer could get some sleep.

"Okay." Ryan nodded, and Patrick smiled wide. "Only if you promise it's safe. I can't risk losing him." Ryan nodded down at Spencer who looked like he was dozing off.

"I promise. I promise, promise, promise. You won't regret this."

Ryan just nodded as a response and followed Patrick over the ocean of debris, Spencer on his hip.

I had a few chapters planned for this fic but I ended up scrapping the idea because writer's block. The idea would basically revolve around the survival of Ryan and Spencer, as well as Fall Out Boy, Bill Beckett and Cobra Starship. It's set in a dismal future, where they are in constant danger of death and destruction.

I will probably return to this in the future, but for now...


End file.
